SkyScraper
by MovieSeriesGirl
Summary: Demi Lovato always cared about her looks and what people thought of her. But who knew it would cause her into a terrible comma?
1. Chapter 1 The video

Demi Lovato stared at her mirror in disgust. She always hated the way she looked with her pale skin, dark hair, hair on her legs, and especially her body. Ever since high school started and kids started calling her names like "Barney", and "Huge Butt" she always thought she was fat

At lunch period Demi sat next to her best friend, Selena Gomez. As always they traded their lunch. Demi had a P.B and J sandwich, a juice box, peaches, and for desert a cup of blueberry yogurt. Selena had a tuna fish salad, a bottle of Coca-Cola, grapes, and for desert, a pink frosted chocolate cupcake. The girls had a conversation of the vacation they each had at Spring Break. Ashlee Wilson (Head Cheerleader, and one of the popular girls in school), and her identical twin sister, Sarah Campbell (Co Cheerleader, and one of the popular girls in school) came up to Demi smirking, and trying to hold a laugh.

"Hey Huge Butt!" Ashlee exclaimed so loudly the entire cafeteria stared, "I was just wondering how you could fit in those jeans judging by the size of your butt!" Everyone in the cafeteria laughed except Demi, and Selena. Demi felt her cheeks turn fiery red, and Selena glared at Ashlee and Sarah furiously.

"What the hell is your problem Ashlee?" Selena finally broke out of her mouth," Why can't you just leave us alone you bitch?"

"Wow, your calling me a bitch?" Ashlee talked back "You're the one who's trying to steal my sister's boyfriend you whore!"

"What?" Selena yelled.

"Oh please stop lying," Sarah butted in the fight, "We see the way you stare at him so you, and your ugly friend better stay away from Taylor! Or else!

"Or else what?"

"Ok girls that's enough!" Mrs. Mildred yelled sternly "If I see you three fighting again detention for you all! Now go back to your tables and eat!"

The twins left angrily stomping their feet, and Selena sat down on her seat furiously stabbing the peaches with her fork. Demi patted her friend on the back trying to make her feel better. "Don't worry Sel," Demi said trying to comfort her.

At home Demi's mom wasn't home, but she wasn't surprised by that. Mrs. Lovato worked a part-time job as a waitress so she usually had the house to her self. As always she helped her self to some Mac and cheese, and orange juice.

Eight minutes later Demi received a text message from Selena.

SelG: Go on YouTube and search fat bitch NOW!

She wondered why Selena would be so eager for her to go on YouTube right now but she did anyway. Demi logged on to her laptop and went on YouTube. She searched for fat bitch but their were so many related searches that it was so hard to find the one Selena was talking about. On the third page she found a familiar looking face. Could it be? Demi clicked on the video, and was surprised, angry, and hurt at what she found.


	2. Chapter 2 Fat Bitch Gone Viral!

It's been four hours since that video was posted. Ever since then the views have been increasing each minute. The two girls were in the backyard sitting on the picnic table feeding on a red granny smith apple with the white dell laptop in front of them. Demi and Selena were still watching the video trying to figure out who could post that mean video.

"Ok so why would anyone post this crap?" Selena asked.

'I have no freakin' clue Sel" Demi blurted out, "I mean now I feel like I have nothing left of me! Plus I've been getting death threats, and I am just really scared!"

"I think we should tell the cops about this!" Selena suggested.

Without hesitant Demi replied with a quick no.

"It's just a video Sel! No big deal." But it was a big deal…..

The next Saturday Selena and Demi met at the Waverly Place Substation, their usual hangout spot. The blonde waitress came up to them asking for their order.

Like always Selena knew what to order. This was her most favorite fast food restaurant." Um I'll have an extra large double bacon cheese burger, French fries on the side, for desert I want a slice of one of those fudge cakes, and a large cup of Coca-Cola." Demi's mouth was watering just by thinking of the food Selena ordered.

The waitress stared back at Demi "And what will your order be?"

"Just some cold water with cubed ice." Demi replied.

After the waitress left Selena stared at Demi with a curious in her face.

"You're not going to have anything today?"

Demi just nodded back to Selena.

Five minutes later the blonde waitress returned with a tray of the food Selena ordered, and held one glass of water with cubed ice on her left hand for Demi.

Just then the small Television screen showed a lady with pale skin, short blonde hair, and lots of make up on her face.

"Thank you Tom, and now today were showing a viral video on YouTube that has made lots of views, received a lot of negative comments. It's called 'Fat Bitch'."

Demi, and Selena stared at the Television in shock.

"WHAT?"


End file.
